Thermal barriers are provided for a number of different applications to shield and protect people and/or items from exposure to dangerous temperatures by minimizing the transfer of heat between an outer or exposed surface and an inner surface of the barrier which faces an enclosure or environment occupied by one or more persons and/or items to be protected. Examples of applications in which thermal barriers are provided are aerospace applications (i.e., to insulate the walls of the aerospace vessel from excessively cold or warm temperatures), fire protection enclosures, airplanes and automobiles.
Thermal barriers can be large, bulky and heavy, making such barriers difficult for use for certain applications. It is therefore desirable to provide a thermal barrier that is lightweight and effective in providing a shield against excessive thermal heat and radiation.